Sept années
by monkinO
Summary: James a brisé le coeur de Lily en sixième année.La veille de la remise des diplômes,ils se retrouvent et se remémore des souvenirs.Sept années plus tard(durant lesquelles ils ne se sont jamais revus),Lily et James se retrouvent pour organiser une r


**Un temps de s'envoler (Amis pour toujours)**

C'était le trente et un mai. Les malles de Lily Evans étaient empaquetés, son lit prêt, les au revoirs dits en avance, ses livres disposés en pile pour la prochaine journée, le premier Juin. Demain, ce serait la dernière journée de ces sept années à Poudlard. Et Lily ne voulait pas partir. 

Elle était assise au bord de la fenêtre de son dortoir, observant les étoiles mouchetées qui bondaient le ciel noir. Tout autour, elle pouvait entendre les ronflements de ses compagnes de chambre—Bella, Erin, Laura, et Chris, les filles avec lesquelles elle avait partagé sa vie à Poudlard. Toutefois, Lily était frappée par l'insomnie. Elle était trop préoccupée à se remémorer ces sept dernières années. Sept années de sa vie remplies d'amitié, de rires, de travail, de confusion, d'apprentissage—et d'amour. Juste un peu. Mais suffisamment pour que Lily puisse savoir à quel point l'amour pouvait réellement être douloureux. 

Lily se tourna vers le mur et sourit, traçant de son index le tour du trou renforcé sur les motifs du papier peint quelque peu cendré. Elle se rappelait comment cette particulière tache dans la chambre s'était acquise. En cinquième année, lorsque Sirius et Erin se trouvaient dans une période où ils étaient ennemis—quand Erin avait rassemblé les autres filles du dortoir et avait réclamé guerre contre les Maraudeurs. Lily avait agit comme le médiateur, en allant aller-retour retransmettre les messages entre les groupes. Une nuit, Sirius avait préparé une attaque, mais avait été surpris de voir les filles qui se tenaient à l'affût. Un énorme sortilège s'en était résulté, et Lily, en riant, avait esquivé le sort de cerveau en oiseau lancé par James. Lily l'en avait félicité plus tard. « Ce n'était pas grand chose, » il avait ri. 

James. Contre sa volonté, ce visage remplit ses pensées, répétant ses effroyables mots qui rejouaient dans sa tête encore et encore d'innombrables fois. _Non. Non. Sors de là. _Lily fixa ses pensées sur différents sortilèges, repoussant hors d'elle les horribles détails du dernier Juin.

Un bruit sourd détourna son esprit de ces sortilèges. Curieuse, elle se leva et s'avança hors du dortoir sur la pointe de ses pieds qui enveloppés dans ses pantoufles en forme de lapins. Elle marchait silencieusement, tout en balayant ses mèches folles et frisottées en un énorme chignon soutenu par une attache de cheveux. Elle risqua un coup d'œil dans la salle commune pour apercevoir un individu aux cheveux noirs installé sur une chaise, tout près du foyer.

Lily se retourna vivement, mais c'était trop tard. James l'avait vu. «Lily… hey.»

«Hey,» répondit Lily, tremblante. Elle ne voulait pas affronter James seule, avec ces souvenirs chagrineux toujours fraîchement accrochés à sa mémoire.

Il tapota le siège à côté de lui. «Allez viens, assieds-toi. » Lily s'assit. «Parle-moi,» commença James avec un sourire précaire. «On a pas vraiment parlé depuis… tu sais. Es-tu nerveuse pour la remise des diplômes?» 

Lily inclina la tête. Ses yeux verts rencontrèrent ceux de James, et elle tressaillit. Ils étaient toujours aussi bleus. _Ça alors, il est encore parfait. _Il était le gars idéal pour Lily. Ou du moins, il l'avait été. Avant le dernier Juin. 

_And so we talked all night about the rest of our lives_

(**Et alors nous avons parlé toute la nuit du reste de nos vies**)

_  
Where we're gonna be when we turn 25_

(**Où nous serions quand nous aurons 25 ans**)

_  
I keep thinking times will never change _

(**Je continue de croire que les temps ne changeront jamais**)

_  
Keep on thinking things will always be the same_

(**Continue de croire que les choses seront toujours les mêmes**)

_  
  
_«C'est étrange,» murmura James, les yeux rivés sur le feu cendré, «mais je ne me sens pas réellement comme si j'allais quitter. Je pense à la pratique de Quidditch de la semaine prochaine, mais je sais que je serais diplômé demain.»

En dépit d'elle-même, Lily laissa échapper un rire. «Je sais. J'ai tenté de finir mon devoir de l'Histoire de la Magie hier quand j'ai réalisé que je n'en avait aucun.»

«Ce n'est pas comme si Binns le remarquerait si tu ne l'avais pas fait.» James étaya sa cheville sur son genou. 

«Vrai. Il ne remarque rien.»

«Comme s'il était mort ou un truc du genre.»

«Je peux l'imaginer mort.»

«Tu sais, une fois, pour ma dissertation sur la Révolution des Gobelins, j'ai écrit durant trois pieds " Ils s'en viennent pour m'amener au loin, ha ha, hee hee, ho ho, à la Ferme Épouvantée, où la vie est magnifique durant une journée entière " et Binns m'a noté A+.»

Lily et James rirent. C'était un rire branlant, un rire où les personnes étaient incertains l'un envers l'autre. Mais c'était un rire.

  
_But when we leave this year we won't be coming back _

(**Mais quand nous partirons cette année nous ne reviendrons pas**)

_  
No more hanging out cause we're on a different track_

(**Nous ne traînerons plus ensemble, car nous serons sur différentes voies**)

_  
And if you got something that you need to say_

(**Et s'il y a quelque chose que tu dois dire**)

_  
You better say it right now cause you don't have another day_

(**Tu** **serais mieux de le dire maintenant puisqu' il n'y aura pas d'autre jour**)

«Lily,» risqua James silencieusement, ne la dévisageant pas. «As-tu déjà repensé au dernier Juin?»

Lily se raidit. «Oui.» Elle ne lui dit pas comme elle le faisait souvent; comme elle restait éveillée la nuit se demandant _pourquoi._ Des images de leur couple rejoua alors rapidement dans son esprit : sa belle amitié avec James, son éventuel béguin, James lui demandant d'être sa cavalière au bal… elle, devenant ainsi sa petite amie, folle de lui et se désintéressant de ce que les gens pensaient. Croyant qu'il était follement amoureux d'elle.

La dernière journée du terme, James lui disant qu'il avait trouvé une nouvelle petite amie. Elle revit James embrasser Leia Clark sur le train. La conversation tendue entre James et Lily aux rencontres de Préfet. Les longs, silences glaçants.

Oh, ces silences. Ils étaient les pires.

«Oui,» répéta maintenant Lily. «Oui, j'y pense encore. Et ce que je veux savoir c'est pourquoi tu as été un tel abruti envers moi.» _  
  
_

_Cause we're moving on and we can't slow down_

(**Vu que nous oublions et ne pouvons ralentir**)

_  
These memories are playing like a film without sound_

(**Ces souvenirs jouent comme un film sans bruit**)

_  
And I keep thinking of that time in June _

(**Et je continue de penser à ces temps en Juin**)

_  
I didn't know much of love_

(**Je connaissais peu de l'amour**)

_  
But it came too soon_

(**Mais il s'en venait bientôt**)

James la regardait, et Lily put percevoir une lueur de regret dans ses yeux. «Lily, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai rompu avec toi. Je crois que j'avais peur. Je t'aimais tellement que j'avais peur de ce que ça signifiait, et j'ai voulu en finir.» Il rit, un ton plein de regrets. «J'ai vraiment gâché notre amitié, n'est-ce pas?»

  
_And there was me and you_

(**Et c'était moi et toi**)

_  
And then we got real cool_

(**Et on eut tellement froid**)

_  
Stay at home talking on the telephone with me_

(**Tu restas chez toi à me parler sur téléphone**)

_  
We'd get so excited, we'd get so scared_

(**Nous deviendrions si agités, nous deviendrons si terrifiés**)

_Laughing__ at our selves thinking life's not fair  
  
_(**Riant de soi, pensant que la vie était injuste**)

«Oui,» souffla Lily. Elle se souvenait de son amitié avec James avant la sixième année. Lily et James, étant les meilleurs copains, ils se parlaient continuellement, riaient, s'amusaient. Ils avaient juré serment sur leurs baguettes, un serment dont pas même Sirius, l'autre meilleur compagnon de James, n'en entendit parler; le serment d'être amis pour toujours. _Quel serment, _pensait alors Lily. «Oui. Notre amitié a réellement été bousillée après l'année passée.»

«Je suis désolé, Lily.»

«Je me suis amusée avec toi, James, » continua doucement Lily. « Nous étions de vrais bons amis.»

James prit sa main. Elle leva la tête, posant son regard sur lui. « Écoute, Lily,» entreprit-il. «Je sais que j'ai ruiné notre amitié l'année dernière. Je suis vraiment désolé. Mais peux-tu me donner une deuxième chance? J'ai fais serment sur ma baguette et je ne suis pas près de le briser.» Elle sourit faiblement; elle ne pensait pas qu'il s'en souviendrait. «Peut-on être amis de nouveau?» 

  
  


_And__ this is how it feels_  
  
(**Et voilà comment on se sent**)

«D'accord,» souffla Lily. «Amis pour toujours.» James sourit. 

As we go on

(**Alors que nous partons**)

  
We remember

(**Nous**** remémorons**)

  
All the times we

(**Tous les moments**)

  
Had together

(**Que nous avons eu ensemble**)

  
And as our lives change

(**Et comme nos vies changeront**)

  
Come whatever

(**Deviendront ce qu'elles veulent**)

  
We will still be

(**Nous**** serons encore**)

  
Friends Forever

(**Amis pour toujours**)

  
«Bien!» James rebondit sur sa chaise. «Alors, maintenant que nous sommes de nouveau copains, de quoi devrions-nous parler?»

Lily souriait; elle avait oublié comme il était amusant d'être une copine avec James. «Ah, je ne sais pas. Les notes?»

«Tu n'as pas du tout changé. Je suppose que tu as obtenu 100% dans tous tes examens comme tu l'as fait en sixième.»

«Bien, j'ai eu un 98.67% en Potions. Rogue m'a surpassé.»

«L'ignoble rat. Toujours à lécher les bottines de professeurs Wilkes. Je crois qu'on lui a offert un poste ici, Wilkes se retire finalement. »

«Il est, quoi, cinquante années de retard? Cette vieille chauve-souris se doit d'être dans un musé pour les gens _spéciaux._»

Ils rirent.

  
_So if we get the big jobs_

(**Alors si nous obtenons les meilleurs emplois**)

_And we make the big money_

(**Et que nous gagnons les meilleurs salaires**)

_When__ we look back now_

(**Quand nous nous retournerons à ce moment là**)

_Will our jokes still be funny? _

(**Serons nos blagues toujours drôles?**)

_  
Will we still remember everything we learned in school? _

(**Nous rappellerons nous de tout ce qu'on avait appris à l'école?**)

_Still be trying to break every single rule_

(**Toujours en train d'essayer d'enfreindre chacune de leurs lois**)_  
_

«Alors, Lily. Que feras-tu quand tu sortiras de cette maison de fous dont certaines personnes appellent ''école''?»

«Um, bien, on m'a offert une position ici. Flitwick prend sa retraite. » Elle gesticula. «Après ça, je ne sais pas. Quelque chose pour le Ministère, peut-être.»

«J'abandonnerais ce poste d'enseignement si j'étais toi. Avoir affaire à des gosses comme moi et Sirius la journée entière. J'en frissonne à l'idée. »

«Nah, toi et tes compagnons étiez totalement originaux. Je n'en n'aurais probablement pas des aussi mauvais que vous. Alors, as-tu obtenu des offres de travail?»

«Ouais. Aurore pour le Ministère. Ils ont besoin de quelqu'un en Transfiguration. J'ai réussi pour l'équipe Anglaise de Quidditch, mais j'ai repoussé le poste.»

«Wow! C'était ton métier rêvé en troisième année! Pourquoi l'as-tu repoussé?»

James gesticula. «J'ai pensé que mon temps serait plus valable si je le passais à garder le monde en lieu sûr.»

Lily était renversée. En cinquième année, James aurait pris le poste de Quidditch et aurait envoyé la terre en enfer. «Tu as changé, James.»

«J'imagine que oui.»  
  
  
  
  
_Will__ Sirius still be the ladies' man?_

(**Sera Sirius toujours l'homme des dames?**)

_  
Can we ever find a job that won't interfere _with_ a tan?_

(**Pourrions nous jamais trouver un métier qui n'interféra pas avec l'écorce?**)

_  
I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye_

(**Je continue, je continue de penser que ce n'est pas un au revoir**)

_  
Keep on thinking it's a time to fly  
  
_(**Continue de croire que c'est un temps pour s'envoler**)

«Pourquoi ce soudain intérêt pour le bien-être du monde?» questionna Lily.

«Bien, tu te souviens quand nous étions ensemble, tu étais obsédés par ces gens affamés en Afrique? »

«Ouais. Je le suis encore, James. C'est inhumain.»

«Ton intérêt pour le monde m'as fait penser. Je suis allé en Afrique durant les vacances en été, l'an dernier. » La voix de James était dure. «Ce que j'ai vu là bas m'as fait vouloir devenir une meilleure personne.»

Lily le dévisageait pensivement. «Tu as vraiment changé, James. C'est dommage que nous n'avons pas suffisamment de temps pour mieux se connaître.»

  
_And this is how it feels_

(**Et voilà comment on se sent**) 

«Oui. J'ai en quelque sorte grandi.»  
  


«J'aime cet adulte James. Il est différent de celui que j'ai connu.» _Celui qui a brisé mon cœur._  


  
_As we go on_

(**Alors que nous partons**)

_  
We remember_

(**Nous**** remémorons**)

_  
All the times we_

(**Tous ces moments que nous**)

_  
Had together_

(**Avons**** eu ensemble**)

_  
And as our lives change_

(**Et comme nos vies changeront**)

_  
Come whatever_

(**Deviendront ce qu'elles veulent**)

_  
We will still be_

(**Nous**** serons encore)**_  
  
_

_Friends__ Forever  
  
_(**Amis pour toujours**)

«Mais, le James qui a grandit aime toujours s'amuser.»

«Oh, seigneur. La bière anglaise au gingembre à la célébration des Préfets provenait-elle de toi? »

«Qui d'autres 'épicerait' la boisson?»

«Sirius?»

«Il était mon complice. Je réclame tout le crédit pour la peau verte comme on a acheté ce charme avec mon argent.»

Lily éclata de rire. «Tu te souviens des fruits emplumés qui pétillaient en quatrième année? »

«Ça alors, comme pourrais-je oublier? C'était le meilleur!»  


La, la, la, la: 

(**La, la, la, la :**)

_  
Yeah, yeah, yeah _

(**Ouais, ouais, ouais**)

_  
La, la, la, la:_

(**La, la, la, la :**)

_We will still be friends forever_  


(**Nous resterons amis pour toujours**) 

Une heure passa, James et Lily riaient encore plus dur qu'ils l'avaient fait durant une année.

«Oh, et la fois que tu m'as passé ce charme pour donner cette coiffure de vache à Wilkes ?»

«Dieu,oui! Il n'en s'est meme pas apercu.»   
  
«Et les jujubes (c koi des Jujubees) de l'enfer…»

«Ils ont transformé les robes de Rogue en un ensemble» de drague? C'était une émeute!»

«Tu sais, Lily,» murmura James, «Je me demande si on sera les mêmes cette fois la prochaine année.»

_Will we think about tomorrow like we think about now? _

(**Penserons-nous au lendemain comme nous pensons à propos de maintenant?**)

_  
Can we survive it out there? _

(**Pouvons-nous survivre là bas?**)

_  
Can we make it somehow? _

(**Pouvons-nous réussir d'une façon?**)

_  
I guess I thought that this would never end _

(**Je suppose que je croyais que ceci ne finirait jamais**)

_  
And suddenly it's like we're women and men_

(**Et soudainement c'est comme si nous étions homme et femme)**

«Ouais,» répondit Lily. «Sirius sera probablement toujours aussi hilarant; il a obtenu ce travail aux succursales de Zonko, vrai? »

«Uh-huh.»

«Mais je ne suis pas certaine pour toi, James. Travailler comme Aurore… pourrait t'endurcir un peu.»

«Vrai. C'est surprenant comme les gens changent en si peu de temps.»

Il la fixa, et ils ne dirent rien durant une minute. Alors, James se leva. «Bien, je serais mieux d'aller au lit, b'nuit.»

«D'accord, bonne nuit.»

  
  
_Will the past be a shadow that will follow us 'round? _

(**Sera le passé une ombre qui nous suivra dans les alentours?**)

_  
Will these memories fade when I leave this town_

(**Vont ces souvenirs se fâner comme je quitterais cette ville**)

_  
I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye _

(**Je continue, je continue de penser que ce n'est pas un au revoir**)

_  
Keep on thinking it's a time to fly_

(**Continue de croire que c'est un temps pour s'envoler**)_  
_

Le lendemain à la station de King Cross, un adieu en pleurs se produisit. Chris, Lily, Bella, Erin, et Laura s'étaient enveloppées dans une embrassade à cinq personnes. Chacunes d'entre elles tenaient maladroitement leurs petits livres en cuir que Chris avait acheté sur le chemin de Traverse pour y contenir les adresses et les commentaires de tous.

Finalement, l'embrassade se brisa. «Vous allez me manquer les filles,» s'exclama Lily.

«Moi aussi.» Laura, la plus sensible pleurait durement. Même Chris le garçon manqué et Erin la fille dure avaient les larmes aux yeux.

«Tout le monde DOIT m'écrire sinon vous recevrez toutes des fessées à notre réunion,» ajouta Bella. Elles éclatèrent toutes de rires, des rires plutôt mouillés. Lentement, suivit de plusieurs derniers «Au revoir!» criés dans l'air, le groupe de filles se dispersa.  


Lily se dirigea vers les maraudeurs et tendit vers Peter son livre et sa plume. «Ici. Pour vos addresses, et tout ce que vous voulez me dire.»

«Tu me manqueras, Lily» admit sincèrement Sirius. Remus hocha la tête comme Peter lui passa le livre.  
  


«Bien, on se reverra dans les alentours, n'est-ce-pas?» Remus tendit le livret à Sirius, qui écrivit un court message, finalisant avec un trait de plume, le passant ensuite vers James. 

«Alors… on se reverra.» Sirius, Peter, et Remus se dissipèrent à travers la foule.

James écrivit durant une autre minute, et lui remit son livre et sa plume. «Bien…» Soudainement il s'avança et l'enlaça brusquement. «Merde, comme on se réconcilie, on doit se quitter.  
  
«Tu me manqueras, James.» Il paraissait pour Lily qu'il s'était gardé sur l'étreinte une seconde après laquelle elle l'avait relâché.  
  


«Alors, je suis complètement nul pour les au revoirs, mais… au revoir, je suppose.» Il se tourna et partit.  
  


«Au revoir,» appella doucement Lily. Elle ouvrit son livret et feuilleta jusqu'à la page de James. Elle retrouva rapidement son écriture rigide, et commença à lire.   
  
_Chère Lily,_

_Tant de choses depuis hier! Si ce n'était pas de l'insomnie, je ne serais probablement pas en train d'écrire ici. C'est bien d'être amis de nouveau, Lily. C'est surtout bien que nous nous quittons sur de bons termes. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu vivre avec moi-même si je quittais Poudlard, te laissant derrière, avec la rage contre moi._

_Si tu veux me contacter, ma nouvelle adresse est James Potter, Appartement 7, 516 Kingston Lane, London. C'est une pension ministérielle. Ick. J'envoierais simplement tous mes hiboux à Poudlard si je veux te contacter. Ne restes-tu dont pas chez tes parents durant l'été, cependant? Je t'envoierais un hibou là bas, d'abord. Maintenant que cette Pétunia est dehors et partie, on peut s'écrire autant qu'on le veut. _

_Lily—te rappelles-tu de cet été, quand je suis venu chez toi et nous avions regardé ces émissions moldus? Te souviens-tu de cette femme qui disait que toutes les amitiés avaient des ailes, et avaient besoin d'un ''temps pour s'envoler''? Tu te souviens comme nous avons ri?_

_La chose est, Lily, que je commence à croire qu'elle a raison. Et peut-être que c'est notre pour s'envoler. L'année dernière ne peut être effacé, mais peut-être que je peux me réparer avec toi. _

_Amour,_

_James_

Lily sourit. «Temps de s'envoler,» murmura-t-elle. Avec un dernier regard vers la silhouette de James, Lily quitta la station.

As we go on

(**Alors que nous partons**)

  
We remember

(**Nous**** remémorons**)

  
All the times we

(**Tous les moments**)

  
Had together

(**Que nous avons eu ensemble**)

  
And as our lives change

(**Et comme nos vies changeront**)

  
Come whatever

(**Deviendront ce qu'elles veulent**)

  
We will still be

(**Nous**** serons encore**)

  
Friends Forever

(**Amis pour toujours**)

***

Le titre de cet partie, c *un temps pour s'envoler*… une seule histoire, mais moi je l'ai collée avec l'autre *Sept années*

Donc, vous comprendrez que ces 2 histoires sont des suites, avec des titre différent, mais ke jai matché ensemble…. Jespere ke vous comprenez

Um… attendez vous a une suite….

Je sais ke je serais supposée de continue ''crazy for this girl'' ou ben ''d'un autre côté''… héhé, mais ces temp ci, sa me tente pas gros… je vous inventerais pas d'excuse… je nai pas trop envie de traduire, puisque y reste presque juste un chapitre a traduire pour l'instant, et je ne me sens pas inspirée pour écrire un nouveau chapitre…lol

Je peux essayer de mettre une suite a crazy for this girl avant la fin du mois…mais ces temp-ci, je mamuse plus a lire les fanfiction ke les traduire ou les écrire

Surtout que je n'aime plus l'histoire *d'un autre côté*…. Je voudrais réécrire cet histoire la, et faire en sorte que lily et james se déteste, pcq ds cette histoire, y ajust lily qui fait la partie de détestage… mais je changerais pas l'histoire… on remettra sa a une autre fois

Pour ceux qui veulent savoir, ''Sept années'' n'est pas une histoire aussi *intense* que sa le parait… c plus du genre… romance et humour, et non romance et général… je sais pas si vous comprennez…

En tk, je vous laisse, j vous aime, jvous embrasse

Reviewez ^^svp !!!!!

Ps : c koi, **King Cross** en francais, **mohakes** (une coiffure) et **Juujubes** ?


End file.
